


【承胜】Dirty House

by Theary



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theary/pseuds/Theary





	【承胜】Dirty House

01

他第二次进这个房子。

 

第一次来得急，走得快，除了从尾椎骨麻痹到头皮的快感和一叠盖过一叠的高潮，什么都没来得及顾虑。

 

现在他仔细打量了一下环境，觉得到处都是脏的，忍不住下楼买了清洁剂兑水擦。

 

从玄关旁的暗红色酒架到从旧货市场淘来的黑色皮质沙发，把开过的红酒香槟威士忌还有冰箱里的过期速食打包扔进垃圾桶，床单被罩换了新的，好在衣橱里还有未拆封过的三件套。浴室是重灾区，马桶和浴缸浇上洁厕灵十分钟后才戴上橡胶手套慢慢刷，玻璃用沾了清洁剂的毛巾擦过后又用废报纸刮亮，淋浴用品没丢，但他没打算用，买了一次性的洗了澡。

 

定下的每次结束打扫战场的规矩都是没人在意的屁话，他给小智发消息：脏。

小智回他：明面上收拾下得了，像你这种洁癖只会让人丧失性冲动。

 

柳会胜自认不是洁癖，只是有点整理狂，若不是从床垫缝隙里抠出黏了精液的安全套，可能这个打扫工作便到此结束。

但正因如此，就这么好运地被他发现了，他只能又把每个边角都喷上了84，然后拆了窗帘和地毯丢进洗衣机，设置消毒强洗。

 

一切都弄完了才不到七点，他开始懊悔自己来的太早。

明明是那人约的他，他却比那人先到。

像什么？

 

满屋子都是刺鼻的84消毒液味道，手指能抠到皮沙发破洞里的旧棉絮。

还有两个小时，真无聊。

 

那人会来吗？

皮面冰凉的触感强行唤起一个月前淫糜的记忆，饱满的胸肌，结实腰身，深深捅进来，又大又粗，让他挨不住喊痛。

柳会胜解开浴袍把腿搭到沙发靠背上，手指从腿根摸进去，绕过阴囊滑入臀缝触到干涩的穴口。

那时候就是用这里吞下那么粗那么大的物件么？这么小，伸进指尖都觉得痛，怎么做到的呢？

他把食指和中指都塞了进去，毫无技巧地搅弄着，除了异物入侵的不适没有丝毫快感。最后只好退出来撸动软趴趴的前端，很快便半勃起，却和那人顶撞他的半分都不能比。

 

快来啊，他想。

“快点。”他喊，摇摆着腰肢上下浮动起来。

另一手紧紧抠向沙发破洞边缘，将残口扯得更大，闭上眼，幻想那人给予的欢愉滋味。

 

“啊，快点，快点……”

 

他想，他像什么啊？

 

像个迫不及待等着挨操的婊子吧。

 

02

“我不知道。”

酒吧震耳欲聋的噪音把柳会胜的话埋进地底，小智只能看到他一张一合的嘴。

“我可能对男的是有兴趣的。”

 

“什么？”小智扯着嗓子问，一嘴酒膻味。

柳会胜瘫软在吧台上，殷红的眼角塌下去，似乎要滴水，将落未落。

舞池里穿骷髅头黑背心的男人真有趣，他画着胳膊想，居然在跳国标呢。

“什么？”小智又问他。

柳会胜想，我没说什么啊？我说了什么吗？我好像要说什么来着呢……

他踮起脚尖踩下高脚凳，晕乎乎挨过去，“你说，跟男人上床什么感觉？”，他在发小耳边吐着热气痴笑，像蛇蝎，又像对新事物感到好奇的无知儿童。

小智掏出串挂了皮卡丘吊坠的钥匙给他，早已经口齿不清：“上，上床嘛……试试就知，知道了……”

 

那地方柳会胜知道，老城区的廉租房，发小和另一个大学同学定期交房租。

用发小的话来说：“享乐的地方。”

 

他贴在比他高出半个头的骷髅头黑背心身上跳舞，柔韧的腰腹正好蹭到那人的裤链。

DJ把爵士蓝调换成了摇滚电音，鼓点咚咚、咚咚地砸在脚底，那人便跳不成国标了，随意摆着头晃动起来，不成章法。

柳会胜自认比他会跳一些舞，要不要教他呢？

手先于思想付诸了行动，拖着那人的腰拉近，那人还是用探寻的眼光看他，濡湿的黑发搭在眉间，终于在他丰腴的臀瓣若即若离顺着大腿膝盖滑下去时，多了些暗流汹涌的雾气，把他轻轻拉起来恰到好处地控制在怀里。

“你叫什么名字？”黑啤酒、白兰地还是伏尔加？那是他本身的味道还是喝了大量的混合酒种？

烈酒搅乱柳会胜的内耳迷路，让他失了本体感觉，跌跌撞撞地伏进那人胸膛里。

那人颈根隐约散发出麝香的蛊惑，胯下鼓囊囊抵着柳会胜的大腿，随扭动的舞姿若有似无地擦过。

真巧，柳会胜也一样。

 

“苗苗啊。”他笑，热乎乎的嘴唇对着那人山峰一样的喉结吐气，“叫我苗苗。”

啵，那人在他脸颊上亲了一口，弄得湿漉漉的全是口水，柳会胜抬手擦的时候，被他拽了出去。那人想进酒店被柳会胜拦下了，转而打了辆车邀请他落座。

“去哪儿？”那人撑在门框上，唇齿带笑的样子像是看自作主张的骄纵弟弟。

柳会胜斜靠着睨视他，手掌贴着腿根滑下去，竟还是那副乖顺纯良的语气：“享乐的地方啊。”

那人喉结骤然滚动，几乎是爬上的车。

 

这地方柳会胜来过一次，没进去，门口望了望，评价：“沙发不错。”

现下他正被酒吧遇见的陌生男人按在唯一看中的沙发里肆意摆弄，纤薄的夏装早被剥了个干净，未着一丝灯光，全凭本能追逐着彼此的身体。

那人不知道喝了多少的酒，似乎连舌头都渗满了酒精，一碰到他的耳根便惹出混沌欲望，反复舔舐便把胸口都泡得酥软起来。

这屋子里到底有什么啊？怎么全是糜烂不堪的颜色，五彩斑斓的黑。

柳会胜觉得自己大概闻到了催情的香薰蜡烛，或者是带荷尔蒙的香水，他以为是来自上一场欢愉留下的痕迹，仔细一闻，好像又全是那人散发出的味道。

乳尖被他含在嘴里吮吸，用牙齿温柔地戳刺，酥酥麻麻的，带起细密的电流，像蚂蚁一样攀爬而过。

那人不如外表那般有着暴戾的野性，反而是如水般柔情蜜意的，从门口搂着他缓缓倒进沙发，一手托腰一手护头，连褪他的裤子都要问一句：“可以吗？”

 

倒也不必如此有礼有节，柳会胜想。

或许只是酒吧黯淡灯光下他未能全数看清才起了误会，他现在可不想要什么绅士风度。

 

许是见他久未答话以为他后了悔，那人也没法进行下去，已经勾进裤带里的手指又退了出来撑着靠背起身。

“哥。”这时候柳会胜才出声，黏糊糊的满屋子水汽，用脚尖去勾他的衬衣下摆，“我该叫你什么？叫哥可以吗？”，把掖进皮带里的衬衣勾出来后顺着金属皮带扣蹭下去，脚趾隔着裤子把鼓挺的性器包紧，像是挤压一颗快要爆裂的注水气球，小心又调皮。

飞驰而过的汽车从窗帘缝隙里射进一束白光，正打在那人健硕的上臂，嗖得从五官划过，鼻梁挺翘，目露凶光。柳会胜被吓到，往后缩了缩，正中那人下怀似的，在光散去的最后一刻，他看到凶狠的眼陡然靠近，随后退缩的脚踝被奋力扯开。那人坠下腰胯撞到他吐水的性器上，隔了两层布还是能感到狂热，惹出他一声唉呼。

“原来你喜欢这样。”这已经不是一个疑问句，而是斩钉截铁的自我笃定。

被前列腺液沾湿的碍事长裤很快便被甩进了漫漫长夜。

 

那人扶着叫嚣许久的器官往他身体里捅，和他拙劣的舞技一样，毫无章法。在舞池里踩到柳会胜的脚，在性爱里又把他弄得生疼。用蛮力硬塞了几次无果之后，只好抓起柳会胜的脖子泄愤似的深吸了一口，郁闷地叹气：“哎……我没这么做过，你……你教教我……”

一番心急的蛮横弄得柳会胜也不痛快，但那人这么说，他却没来由地开心了一把。

可他也没经验，在今晚之前他的春梦对象可从来没出现过同性。怪就怪这个男人过分和他胃口，又用勾人的眼睛反复搜刮他，才引诱他上了贼船。

“用点润滑剂吧，我去找找。”谁知道他用了多大力气才压住心虚说出这番话，这还得归功于发小孜孜不倦地对他进行“健康教育”，比如“太干了就抹点润滑，插起来更爽”之类的，他琢磨着放在男生身上也一个道理。

这种东西理所当然应该放在床头柜，跟菜刀就该放在厨房一样。屋子摆设极其简单，眼睛已经适应了黑暗，柳会胜也不好意思开灯找，摸了半天弄出一管牙膏样的包装，挤了点在手里像是乳胶，搓两下居然化成了黏糊的水。

是这个了。

 

他拿着东西走回去，没到地方就被人圈住，下意识抬手推拒，粘稠的液体便糊到那人胸口。

“怎么用？”不知道是故意还是装傻，总之那人就这么闷闷地问他。

他推着人坐下暗暗吸了口气，岔开腿跪在两旁摸了一手润滑剂：“你别动，我来。”

手指入侵的感觉依然诡异，但有了润滑减少了许多生涩的摩擦感，陆续加到第三根手指才被撑得受不了小口喘气。那人始终稳着他的腰，除了来回吮吸他两侧乳房，将小巧的乳尖弄得坚挺，再没有其他动作。最多也就是听到他难耐地喘气时安抚性地拍了拍他的背。

长痛不如短痛，反正也就是挨一下的事，柳会胜索性不再折腾，反手把身下充分勃起的性器扶起来，对准穴口坐下去。刚进了个头便切实体会到了这玩意儿和手指相去甚远的尺寸差距，抖着腿又想要拔出来。

他想这人是很温柔的，不会为难自己，一声不发就是默认由自己掌控进度。

但他高估了一个醉酒男人的底线，而且是半醉状态下被诱人猎物反复折腾到理性已经在崩溃边缘的男人。

既然已经尝到了一口，哪还有让到嘴的肉跑走的道理呢？

 

酸软的腰还未挺直，柳会胜便被彻底推倒在冰凉的皮沙发里，那人钳制住两条白鱼一般的腿，一边在他耳边道歉，一边狠狠把他穿刺了彻底。

“啊！唔……”柳会胜一声痛呼还未结束，嘴唇就被含进潮湿的气息里，他猛然撤头躲了，说：“不接吻。”

那人似乎楞了一下，很快又大开大合地操弄起他紧致到勒人的小穴，不再执着于他的唇转而叼起脆弱的喉结厮磨。

被贯穿的撕裂痛徘徊在柳会胜脑海里许久，火辣辣地磨人，他不知道该怎么办，想退却又不甘心，只剩考研意志力的折磨。后穴里全是满的，似乎连小腹都要被捅穿了，双腿大张呈现出屈辱的姿态，他看了一眼便羞赧地别过头去，最后索性闭上眼仔细去抓细微的快感。

直到那人终于斜了角度蹭着前列腺而过，由内而外蔓延开的电流才噼里啪啦地把他烧了起来，喑哑的低声痛呼陡然拔高了音调，脆弱而又欢愉：“啊……别……”

这显然是再明显不过的信号，那人立刻从颤抖的腿根，紧缩的腹部，艾艾切切叫唤的小嘴接收到柳会胜的情动，并反复朝那一个点进攻起来，把人弄得浪荡不堪，两条腿柳枝一样飘啊飘，挂也挂不稳。

 

明明迷醉得不行，身下人还要痛苦难耐地哼叫：“不要了……慢点，慢点……不要了……”于是那人停住动作掰开他圆溜溜滴水的眼，问他：“真的不要了？”说着就要退出来，眼神里全是伪装起来的心疼，让他看看自己的体贴温情。

柳会胜却又把他夹在小腿里，揽着他的脖子说：“别走……”

“叫我。”那人重新塞回来却不动，这简直让沉溺在情欲里的柳会胜抓心挠肺。

“叫什么啊？”你又没告诉我你的名字，让我叫什么？柳会胜感受得到身体里滚烫跳动的物件，却得不到填充空虚的满足，又急又气，只能用软绵无力的脚跟去揣他，挠痒痒似的，没有一点用处。

“叫哥。”那人抓住他纤细的脚踝放在嘴边咬了一口，顶胯冲进来又拔出去，施舍一样。

这到底算什么无理的要求啊？柳会胜快被他弄疯了，一声声叫着哥翻身要坐上去自己来，“哥，哥，你动一动，嗯啊……”，还未坐稳那人却突然托着他的双臀站了起来，重力牵扯着柳会胜直直吞下那粗大的物件，太深了，柳会胜只感觉那东西要从他喉咙里顶出来，把他从头到尾都钉在这人身上。

那人却仿佛对于他没有任何指代的乏味称呼极其不满意，重重顶了好几下后吸住他的下巴。他只能抓紧唯一的依附，听到那人压抑着喘息的胁迫：“叫承协哥。”

 

“嗯……承协哥……”他软了嗓子，如他所愿。

下一秒整个人被砸进床垫，一条腿让那人举高偏头啃咬着，另一条孤苦无依地垂挂在床边，在荒淫无度的索取里蜷缩发颤。

 

那晚到底做了多少次柳会胜已经记不清了，只知道天边泛起鱼肚白时他还被压在窗框上顶弄，双腿完全支撑不住身体全靠那人拦腰扶着。

再次射精之后他听到拔出的水声，好响，后面好像已经合不拢了，填充进来满满当当的精液肆无忌惮地沿腿根滑下。

他伸手摸了摸，浓稠又温暖，和那人一样，甜甜地在他耳边说：“睡吧，辛苦了。”

 

之后是一个月的空白。

柳会胜根本不信做爱时说的情话，也没觉得有人傻到对一夜情的炮友报真名。

但他按那人留下的号码存了kakao却发现连昵称都明晃晃写着“李承协”，这让他心里堵了一团呼不出来的空气，说不清是悔恨还是庆幸。

将那人的信息都翻了个遍，除了知道他偶尔搞音乐也没什么发现，回过头来反省自己管得太多，贪得无厌，也不再去管=想。

 

若不是三天前那人主动联系他，他可能已经把这人忘了。

也许吧，反正他告诉小智自己已经忘了。

 

空荡荡的对话框里只停留着一句直白的邀请——周五晚上有空吗？

他从早上挨到晚上又辗转反侧到闹铃响起，终于摸出手机打下一个字——有。

接着再次从清晨反反复复看手机到半夜，眼皮打架都快睡了，那人才又回复过来——九点我去找你。

 

于是他就来了，迫不及待地。

窝在彻夜缠绵过的沙发里，消磨每一个等待的空隙。

原来每一个细胞都在陌生又熟悉地叫嚣着——想他。

 

04

华灯初上，柳会胜把沾着湿气的窗帘挂回去，从大敞的窗口闻到暴雨将至的燥闷。

李承协很准时，他来的时候屋子里已经鲜少有消毒液的气味。

 

男人带了冷拉面，摆在桌上，冰还未化：“我怕你会饿。”

 

那是柳会胜第一次看清他的脸，少年老成的倦怠，像深山中的湖。

 

其实他并不饿，但是李承协说：“陪我吃一点吧。”他就端了小碗盘腿坐到光溜溜的地板上，睡袍大敞着，上坦胸下露腿，只在腰间堪堪用根无用的绳收回去。

于是这顿饭终究是吃不下的，李承协把食物井井有条打包好塞进空无一物的冰箱，然后拖着他抵到酒架上。“可以亲你吗？”他问。

柳会胜将下巴抬起躲过唇上的食指，“不可以”，他说。

“为什么？”

“我不喜欢。”

墨黑的瞳孔微微缩紧，眼角下垂，没什么感情色彩地打量他，鼻息沉缓地扑向面庞。这让柳会胜突然看清这个男人是大小眼，狭促地笑着，没有故意为之却淌出无情的颓废。

真和他口味啊，不怀好意的温柔男人……

 

最后他们还是把那碗冷面拿出来分了吃，毕竟两个人都不是浪费的性格，而且……

累饿了。

 

柳会胜捧着汤碗小口慢咽，李承协拢了拢披在他身上的毯子，大臂一揽收进怀里。竖起腿踩在茶几上，握了他一只手反复摩擦，从手腕捏到指尖。

“你叫什么名字？”这个问题早在一个月前他就问过，得到醉醺醺的回复，怎么想都不是正确答案。

苗苗？不过是糊弄人的幌子。

怀里人撑起身在他脸上留下浅尝即止的吻，随后收了碗扔进垃圾桶，从酒架里取出半支香槟边倒边开口：“名字不过是个代号，知道了也毫无用处。”

他把杯子递给李承协，清脆地碰了一下，毛毯从肩膀滑落，鲜嫩的皮肤像极了煮熟的下酒菜。

 

李承协又塞了手指进去扩张，画着圈揉捏早已明了的敏感点，甚至连润滑都不需要，半小时前留下的精液还湿滑着，抽插之间能带起叽叽咕咕的水声。

比起上次的鲁莽，这次男人的技巧显然熟练了许多，柳会胜想他大概是回去学习过了，没来由又热了几分，心乱七八糟地撞了两下。

好不容易平复下来，男人抬手把香槟倒进了他沉下去的腰窝里，随后伸出舌头细细地舔。粗糙舌面压着酒劲儿滚地到处都是，盛不住的从侧腰滴落，再次勃起的性器又舍不得似的将液滴沾回来，躁热地捅进他的身体里。

“听话的孩子才有糖吃……”李承协又用那把烟嗓蛊惑他，深入浅出地慢慢研磨。

柳会胜哼出断断续续的鼻音，到不了的呻吟滚在喉咙里，咕咕冒泡。

他说：“不听话的孩子才招人惦记。”

主动迎合顶弄的频率向后送，臀肉啪地撞击李承协的大腿，荡起水波。同时扯开嗓子高亢地喊出声，受不住般转着尾调。

便再也没人追究这些虚无缥缈的问题，只剩肉体狂欢。

 

晚风呼啸着吹进来，帘布曼舞飞扬。

窗帘竟早已风干了。

 

05

所有公司职员都说李承协魔怔了，没日没夜写歌，不把身体透支不算完。

乐队成员们劝他出去寻点乐子，酒吧KTV电影院PC房什么都好，别再宿舍公司两点一线了。

 

有什么意义呢？

李承协不情不愿被拖出去喝酒。

 

有什么意义呢？他想。

喝了许多乱兑起来的酒色。

 

不过是浪费时间罢了，作曲也是，喝酒也是。

只是给自己找点事情做。

 

捕捉到对面吧台里甜美可口的糖果时，他有了些别的想法。

做爱也是吧，他把那人勾到怀里，嗅出乳臭未干的奶香味，不过是消磨时光。

一块甜而不腻的新鲜奶酪，搞一个合法未成年，贯穿他，占有他，让他在欲望的潮海里颠沛流离，放声尖叫。

让他叫自己“哥”……

 

不，不够，他到底知不知道是谁在操他？

是谁？哪个哥？

年纪这么小却如此处乱不惊，你有过几个哥？

 

他发了狠地从每一个高潮灌输进去。

是谁？

“叫我承协哥。”不容抗拒的命令。

听清了吗？

是李承协，是李承协在操你。

 

天知道他多么疯狂无度地榨干了这个夜晚，直到清晨的第一缕阳光透过男孩粉嫩的肌肤刺进来，才宣告梦魇的结束。

男孩累得昏睡了过去，手脚都是瘫软的。李承协从后面接住他，坐在地毯上，让他靠在自己胸前。

他真小，眉眼之间全是稚气，圆溜溜的眼里写着青涩的淫乱，嘴唇厚实樱红，微张着，像襁褓里的婴儿般熟睡。但那嫩白的身躯四肢又尽是成年世界里的肮脏荒淫，牙印指痕遍布全身，臀尖腿根充血红肿，流淌着粘稠的乳白色精液。

 

李承协抹了一道在他嘴上，浅浅地笑起来。

 

走之前他把男孩清理干净裹进被子，犹豫再三还是提笔留了一串号码。

下午便接到了好友申请，加了，却没人主动说话。

对话框很快石沉大海。

 

已经数不清是第几次收到社长对新歌不痛不痒的回复。

李承协烦躁地将写好的词曲拖进回收站，许久又拖回来重新打开编曲软件。

总之得做点什么，做得不好就多做，逼着自己做。

反正是逆风在黑暗里行走，早就知道不会轻松。

 

柔软鲜嫩的胳膊又出现在他的梦里，娇俏粘人地缠上来，攀着他的脖子，唉声叫唤。

“承协哥……啊……好舒服……”

陡然响起的鼓声将他惊醒，浑身打了个激灵推翻了手边的水，洒得满键盘都是。李承协开门出去朝鼓手发了一通无名火，骂完又立刻后悔，揉着鼓手的卷毛道歉。

“要喝一杯吗哥？”鼓手和吉他手担忧地看向他，连邀请都是小心翼翼的。

李承协坐下缓了一会儿，摇头拒绝了。

 

他重新搜索出备注为“苗苗”的账号，避开嘘寒问暖，省了假模假样的客套，直接袒露赤裸的目的。

没必要，就像那人随口编造的代号一样，连问名字都是多余的，他们之间不就是这种关系？

 

男孩还是一样的乖巧缠人，连高潮时流下的生理泪水都是甜的，香醇可口。

事实证明老天从来不会辜负努力学习的人，花了点时间钻研的技巧让他和对方受益无穷，整个过程都充斥着光幻陆离的快感，那些初进入时的钝痛与之相比简直不值一提。

 

这是许久未曾有过的沉稳夜晚，没有令人疲惫的噩梦，没有痛苦不堪的失眠，他在正午暖阳的微醺温度里悠悠转醒。

厚实的窗帘遮光性很好，只从缝隙里漏出一道炫目的光线，横在床中间，扑在男孩与他交缠的双腿上。

被当了一夜枕头的右臂又酸又麻，他本想不惊扰男孩缓慢抽出，却突然触到快速凌乱的呼吸。

 

原来早就醒了吗？

 

李承协觉得有趣，也不再动，低眉注视着微微颤动的睫毛，直到仓鼠一般的小肉脸浮起笑意，他用脚趾夹了把男孩滑腻的小腿，摸着他的耳朵说：“早上好。”

“早上好。”双眸露出剔透泉眼，嘴唇打开音乐盒，清晨露水滴进深山的湖。

男孩被他盯得有些害羞，一点也没有缠着他要时的狐媚大方，缩回腿整个人埋进他怀里，让他没有一丝空隙地搂着。

 

他问：“下周你来吗？”

李承协看到飞舞的尘埃在阳光里变成金色，平淡地点了点头。

 

06

这件事好像就这么定了下来，每个周五李承协都要外出一趟。

基本是隔天下午归，偶尔到晚上才能见到身影。

贝斯手大哥悄悄提醒他，谈恋爱不要被公司发现。

李承协憋着笑摇头：“我？谈恋爱？谁那么眼瞎，看上我没钱没车没房，还是写的歌都是入不了眼的垃圾？”

“你别这么说……哎……”贝斯手不善言辞，最终只能叹口气，私下找鼓手和吉他手商量怎么打掩护。

 

随着和男孩的相处时间变长，有些东西李承协还是能探寻到一些。

比如男孩看上去未成年，其实也已经是二十三岁的大学生，平时课业忙，所以也只在周五晚上找他。

比如他喜辣嗜甜，会做菜，偶尔会带自己下厨的食物过来当宵夜。

比如面对面操他时他会黏糊糊的看着李承协哭，按在窗台上后入则会害怕得双腿颤抖。

 

当然，还有更多不知道的。

比如男孩固执不愿接吻的原因。

比如他从来没问出过的名字。

 

李承协以为就这么下去了，不死不活地困在黑暗里，偶尔抓到一丝慰藉聊以为生。

却没想到社长突然把他们找了过去，言语之下居然有扶持他们死灰复燃的意思。

从天而降一块大馅饼将他砸得眼冒金星，队友更是压不住欣喜若望的激动，嚷嚷着必须到酒馆彻夜庆祝。

这一夜宿醉便坏了事，恍恍惚惚从床上爬起来总觉得忘了什么，头疼但想不起来，吉他手催他去公司合奏便强打精神去了。

等到想起今天是周五打车赶过去时已经是十一点，比约好的七点晚了整整五个小时，门是怎么也敲不开了。

 

他在kakao上向男孩道歉，男孩隔了一天回他：没事，哥忙的话以后提前告诉我就行，想改时间也是可以的。

一拳打在软棉花上，不痛不痒，李承协感到非常憋闷。

人家没跟他生气，他自己先气了，着实可笑。

 

他故意刁难，说下周末没空，要改到周三。

不早不晚的档口，卡在工作日中间。

 

男孩回他：那晚一点吧，九点来好吗？

李承协更是发不出气来。

 

当天他早早便到了，似乎要做个样子，给男孩表个态。

却撞见男孩开门从里面出来，表情甚是难看，看到靠在楼梯上的他更是慌忙地要把门掩上。

李承协没让他得逞，抢先一步伸出腿挡住。

掰开他进去便闻到一股子腥膻味儿，隔夜精液的味道。

沙发上丢了两个安全套，茶几床头柜的摆设都散乱在地，地毯糊了好几摊红酒渍。

 

从来他都只看过这个房间干净整洁到几乎不染尘埃的模样，现下却糜烂肮脏的宛如红灯区汽车旅馆。

 

男孩推他出去，半分气恼半分心虚：“你先出去，我打扫完再叫你进来。”

 

打扫什么？

荒淫无度的战场吗？

和谁？

那些一口一个叫得好听的哥哥是吗？

 

“玩得这么开啊。”李承协掐着他的下巴把他甩进门去，男孩瞪着眼睛看他，眉头写满了抗拒。

“喜欢这样的？一次玩几个？”他捡了脚边的黑色鞋带捆绑男孩的双手，从前他太惯着他了，没让他吃一点苦，纵容他为非作歹，现在呢？

 

现在李承协只想拆了他，抽打他，让他崩溃，让他喊叫。

鲜血淋漓地，哭红了眼，委曲求全地跪在他的脚下，求他放过自己，求他怜悯同情。

 

可怎么办？

他好像不会心软呢。

 

男孩皱着眉望向他，看得他愈加火大，于是狠狠掰过他的脸附身吻上去，却被牙尖嘴利的仓鼠咬了舌头。

口腔瞬间弥漫开令人作呕的血腥味，李承协混着唾沫随口吐了，反正这地方已经够脏，脏得连最基本的礼义廉耻都显得格格不入。

“怎么？嘴巴要留给别人啊？”他满嘴戏谑，满眼鄙夷。

“滚！”男孩终于回击，抬腿要踢向他的膝盖。

李承协抓住他的小腿顺势一扯，男孩便被惯性带倒在地。

 

他按着男孩的头深深接吻，掐住他的两颊让他无法合嘴，吞咽不了的津液从口角滑下灌进李承协的手掌，这令他近乎着迷的疯狂。

鞋带被他收得更紧，勒出一圈圈白肉，李承协按着男孩的腿将他扒得一丝不挂。

赤裸的下身接触到地毯酒渍时男孩厌恶地弓起身子，咬牙切齿地骂他：“脏！”

脏？李承协不知道他哪里来的底气。

明明脏的是他自己！

 

男孩挣扎着往后逃又被李承协拖回来，凭身高体力优势压迫在身下，掀开刘海暮沉沉看着他。

那瞬间的他在男孩眼里估计只剩暴戾，杀红了眼一样可怖，让人胆战心惊。

“只有我能操你，只有我能吻你！你是我的，全部都是，全部！”

他嗅着男孩的脖子往下，咬住乳尖的瞬间把自己插了进去。

男孩大张着嘴，却发不出半点声音，浑身都如触电般疯狂颤抖。

 

李承协抬眼，撞进失神的瞳孔，仿佛看到宇宙崩塌，星辰碎裂。

这让他心里针扎一般的痛，可他能怎么办，他做不到宽恕，做不到大度，做不到眼睁睁看着自己的所有物被别人捧在手里把玩。

“告诉我，他是谁？”他伏在男孩汹涌起伏的胸口，满嘴血腥，满眼雾气，再没有气势逼人的狠劲，只有不甘，蛮横发泄却毫无底气。

 

李承协不知道天蝎座是不是对任何经手的东西都保持着夸张的占有欲，但他清楚自己。

——是。夸张且极其病态。

 

这甚至让他变得卑微又卑鄙，掌控不了便只能靠低劣的手段获取。

一遍遍贯穿他，吻他的嘴唇，湿漉漉地哄骗他，让他开口，只求一个死心的答案。

“告诉我你留给谁？你想留给谁？你告诉我，以后我再也不会过问，好吗？苗苗，就这一次，对我说一次实话……”

 

“你会后悔的。”男孩说，颓然瘫软在地，任由他摆弄。

好像已经无所谓了，索性举起手环到他的脖颈上迎合颠簸，虚无地呻吟。

“你会后悔的。”他反复在男人身下念叨，似乎已经失了神。

李承协把舌头伸进他的嘴里，他也衔起来软绵地回吻，吮吸，丝毫没有章法和技巧，只要接过吻的人尝一尝便知道了。

 

“你真的想知道吗？”

他问李承协，李承协却慌了。

 

男孩在他耳边吐纳蛇信：“没有，没有这个人，是你夺走了它，是你，是你李承协……”

他骑上李承协的腰，摆弄着双臀，颠沛流离，一遍遍地说着，强调着。

纯良清澈的眼绽开了血色蔷薇，艳丽又蛇蝎。

他俯下身向裙下之臣索吻，横冲直闯，离开时歪着头微张着嘴笑，身体力行地告诉李承协——你看啊，我一点经验都没有。

摇晃的腰肢癫狂娇艳，大起大落撞得双臀啪啪直响，一声声哀切呻吟摄人心魄，把李承协的命都勾了出去，三魂七魄都被他锁在流血的后穴里。

 

他说的对，他说的都对。

他不怕他，他也不恨他，他只告诉李承协，你会后悔的。

 

这场战役里，李承协一败涂地。

他鲜血淋漓地，哭红了眼，委曲求全地跪在他的脚下，求他放过自己，求他怜悯同情。

 

07

从那个漂浮着金色尘埃的清晨开始，周五晚上便成了柳会胜小心翼翼收藏起来的伊甸园苹果，不与人道的秘密。

即使李承协偶尔一次的爽约也没有令他生气，他知道李承协总是守时的，迟到一定有自己的理由，只是这个理由他现在还没有资格寻问。

他应该表现得大度一点，成熟一点，不要生理小三岁就真的连心理也要幼稚三岁，这样肯定会讨人嫌的。

 

所以他说：哥要改时间也是可以的。

其实并不太方便，毕竟房子现在算三个人合租，其他两人都有自己固定的时间。

 

李承协挑的周三正好是除发小之外的第三个人常去的日子，他和那人不熟，抱着试试的心理去沟通了下，得知当天那人并没有打算便回头一口应下。

结果提前到处发现全是纵欲后的痕迹，甚至连最基本的收拾都懒得做了，简直令柳会胜头疼，一怒之下干脆想着买个大号垃圾袋全都丢了干净，结果推开门便撞见了李承协。

 

一室的狼藉似乎把他惹怒了，柳会胜还在考虑如何解释，李承协就已经将他绑了起来，咄咄逼人地用言语刺激他，将他脆弱的自尊心踩在脚底践踏。

一次玩几个？原来他在李承协眼里就是这样的人是吗？淫荡的婊子，对谁都可以摇尾乞怜。

留给谁呢？要留给谁？但他这么问的时候，柳会胜发现自己竟然无言以对。

对了，他就是很虚伪吧。

与知之甚少的人不知疲倦地上床做爱，却还天真地坚持着“跟喜欢他的人才能接吻”的信条。

其实他本可以三两句就解释清楚，却也怀着坏心思迟迟不愿说呢。

李承协强暴他，却又像是被施暴者，居然低声下气地哄他。

 

白痴。

柳会胜在心底嘲笑。

我只是虚伪，你才是真的蠢。

 

所以他轻而易举地获胜了。

让李承协溃不成军，抱着满腔悔恨只能小心翼翼地讨好他，弥补其实是两个人共同犯下的罪。

 

这样他再也不会在起床后简单温存下就匆匆离去，再也不会严格守时到不愿意提前一秒来见他，更别说迟到爽约，或者自顾自地修改时间。

柳会胜故意撒娇喊疼的时候就要停下来亲亲他，抚摸他的大腿，先照顾他的前端，让他先一步获得快感。

不让在窗台上后入就不做了，兜起他抱回床上，面对面地让柳会胜可以看到他，摸到他，委屈又欢愉地哭给他看。

喜欢的浴缸也任由柳会胜缠着多来几次，不能念叨水冷会着凉，只能结束后跑下去买感冒药。

不可以亲嘴就不能亲，只有柳会胜开心了主动向他索吻，他才能勾住舌尖吮一吮。

 

真好啊，柳会胜躺在床上等今晚的宵夜。

他像个得理不饶人的小泼妇，非要尽情地使唤，把这股气过了才算完。

门口响起细微的铃铛声，是柳会胜给买的挂件，让他必须戴着。

李承协买了点清淡的粥，知道他是个食肉动物，废了好大心力才哄着低烧的人喝下。

 

真好啊，柳会胜又眯起眼睛笑，把李承协都逗乐了。

如果能一直这么下去就好了。

 

知道房间的秘密后李承协自己配了钥匙入了伙，变成四个人平摊房租，柳会胜空出的钱不知道该干什么，就打算攒起来给“小佣人”买个刑满释放的礼物。

其实攒了不少了，只是不知道该买些什么才和李承协的心意。

因为最近来得比较频繁，李承协干脆把半个工作间搬到了这里，吃完宵夜后便打开电脑调音轨。柳会胜靠在他肩上看，突然就想不如买个话筒吧，唱歌的人肯定用得着的。

结果上网搜了搜，被专业设备的价格吓得不轻，郁闷地关了手机打算找李承协哄哄。

 

他摘了李承协的耳机拿脸颊贴着耳廓蹭，像只发情的小猫，黏黏糊糊地问：“哥在干嘛啊？”

李承协敷衍地摸了把他的头发，说：“工作呢，你乖一点。”

“哦……”嘴上答应了，但阳奉阴违的事柳会胜从来没少干。手指沿睡衣下摆伸进去，不轻不重地滑在结实的腹肌上，嘴巴也没闲着，咬起薄薄的耳垂用舌尖舔弄，直到把李承协弄得不耐烦了才哼哼唧唧撒娇。

“别弄了。”李承协把他的手抽出来，眼睛一刻没有离开过电脑屏幕，“哥最近没时间健身，不好摸。”

柳会胜不听，又把手换了个位置，解开胸前一颗纽扣塞进去，“哪有，明明就很厉害”。他无心似的，划过厚实胸肌上敏感的乳尖，又沿着腹直肌摸下去，用手指数那一块块纹理分明的肌肉，“那这些是什么？哥没有健身的话……”，毒酒的香气从耳垂一路攀援进耳蜗，“是操我操出来的么？”

 

再一次，李承协拜倒在这个看似无害的小羊羔手里。

他抓着他在沙发冰箱地毯上死命欺负，直欺负到他喊“哥哥我错了”，“承协哥是个坏人”。

李承协叼着他的脖子笑：“我要是坏人，你就是小恶魔。”

总之到头来音轨被调的一团乱，只能感叹纵欲害人。

 

公司似乎真的把他们的回归提上了日程，翻年年初将他们叫过去，说要加个新人进来。

这让团队氛围变得不上不下，李承协就鼓励大家：“没事，能回归不才是关键吗？而且听说新人还小，才被星探挖进来，性格也很乖巧，只要磨合一下应该能处得不错的。”

说是这么说，其实李承协自己心里也没底，主要是担心音乐上不契合，那么私下关系处得再好都是白搭。

 

烦心事太多，这时候他就只能想到一个去处。

 

当天柳会胜来得也不早，似乎有什么要考虑的事，看起来心事重重的。

两个人安静地吃了饭，各自拿着电脑鼓捣，也没有做爱的念头。

晚上柳会胜窝在他怀里，抠着他的衣领问他：“如果有一天我不能来了，你还会找别人吗？”

李承协揪他的耳朵：“如果有一天我不来了你会找别人吗？”

柳会胜说：“你要是想退房就把钥匙交给小智，提前交的房租我会让他退给你。”

“为什么说这些？”李承协揉着他头发问。

“没有啊。”柳会胜凑上来亲亲他的嘴，没有欲望，只是温情，“怕我甩了你你想要退伙嘛，嘶……”

李承协狠狠拍了掌他圆滚滚的屁股，末了又心疼，大掌包着揉，也不知道是安抚还是吃豆腐：“甩就甩了嘛，这房子我以后留着说不定有用呢。”

“有什么用啊！”柳会胜爬起来瞪他。

李承协把他按回来，掰着腿搭到腰上，去摸敏感的后穴：“等你回来呗。”

“嗯……”手指塞进去后柳会胜便再没有其他想法。

 

原本以为能当次柳下惠呢，结果还是西门庆见到潘金莲。

 

又再进入的时候，李承协双手按着他的臀尖，悄声哄骗：“那分手之前能满足我一个心愿吗？”

柳会胜埋头在被窝里嗯嗯啊啊的，反手捏着他的胳膊问：“什……什么……啊……”

“你叫什么名字？”

“不，不说……”

好吧，李承协认命，还是唤着“苗苗”把人干上高潮。

 

08

柳会胜没怎么查这家公司，随便搭了个公交，穿着T恤牛仔裤帆布鞋就来了。

反正也不是来签约的，就是看看，长个见识嘛。

 

挖他的星探热络地带他转遍了整栋大楼，正要说签约的事，他摆手说还要考虑，等回去后再给叔叔打电话吧。

旁边一直跟随着的某位朴姓经纪人脑子转的快，提议不如先去看看签约后要加入的乐队？

柳会胜想，反正不亏，看就看呗。

 

他等在练习室门口听朴经纪人在里面交涉。

那声音混混沌沌的，有点耳熟，却听不清，只看到经纪人出来时扶门的手，骨节分明。

“会胜呐，进来看看，哥哥们都很喜欢你呢。”

经纪人朝他招手，他却没来由地有些心虚。

 

直到走进门柳会胜才意识到，什么叫做墨菲定律。

 

“会胜啊，柳会胜？”

那双骨节分明的手撑着门，看着彬彬有礼，主人却勾嘴笑得让人毛骨悚然。

 

“原来要加入我们的就是会胜呢，欢迎啊。”

 

他放了手，任由练习室的门在柳会胜身后砸响。

附身过来，嘴里还有柳会胜买的柠檬牙膏味。

 

“以后，会好好照顾你的，会胜呐……”


End file.
